ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXVIII - Jack
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Anti-Radiation Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 28 |codename = Jack |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Radiation-Zone Suit |armorcolor = Orange With Black Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None |successor = None |preceded = Mark 27 |followed = Mark 29 }} The Mark 28 (Mark XXVIII), also known by its name as "Jack", is a Radiation-Zone Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in the Iron Man 3, and made it's debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark 28 seems to resemble the color scheme of a Radiation Hazard Symbol, and uses the orange color type instead of the yellow. The color design most likely indicates that it can withstand extreme amounts of radiaton, as well as serve as a warning for radiation. It's faceplate has a symbol on it resembling a hazmat symbol. The suit is notable to be heavier than other suits as it is fully sealed to protect from radiation and has a NBC (Nuclear-Biological Chemical) protection system to further assist the user in hazardous enviroments. Armor Capabilities Anti-Radiation The Mark 28 has a very unique ability to repel radiation from the armor's surface and protect the user inside it. Shared only with this armor, the Mark 28 can withstand extreme amounts of radiation and not get damaged, or affect the person inside using it. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 28 has Thrusters equipped to it's back. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 28 has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark 28 has a standard, but small circular-shaped Unibeam. History Before Iron Man 3 'Creation and the Iron Legion' Iron Man 3 The Mark 28 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the "House Party Protocol" issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 28 followed after the first line of armors appeared on the scene, and surrounded the area together with the other armors. Awaiting Tony's orders, it could be briefly seen hovering in the background with the other armors, as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of the Iron Legion. When Tony orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", J.A.R.V.I.S. replis with "Yes sir!", which echoes throughout all the suits, including the Mark 28. The armor then targets and attacks the Extremis Soldiers, and fights them off with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. In the midst of the battle, the armor can be briefly seen again fighting off some Extremis Soldiers. Firing it's Repulsors and blasting it's Unibeam at them, as they tried to counter it by jumping on it and attacking the armor. It is unknown what happened to the Mark 28, as it may have been destroyed in battle by the Extremis Soldiers or blown up by J.A.R.V.I.S. under Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol", as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = Unknown |xp = 235,000 XP |info = }} Mark 28 - Jack is a Limited Edition armor that was released on December 19, 2013. It is categorized under the Special Offer section, and has the Proton Field Special Power. ---- Photo(775).jpg|The Mark 28's release poster in the game. Photo(1130).jpg|The full view of the Mark 38 in the game. ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * This armor was based on the armor with a similar name in the comics, named the Anti-Radiation Armor. Both have almost the same abilities, one is to withstand radiation. * The Mark 28 is the twenty-eighth suit built by Tony Stark, and is the twenty-first suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * Although based on a comic armor counterpart, it is unknown if this armor has the ability to irrigate radiation and turn it into useful energy, like the Anti-Radiation Armor from the comics can do. * The Mark 28 is the first armor to feature an orange and black color scheme in it's armor design. * The Mark 28 is the second armor to feature orange colored platings in it's armor design. The first being the Mark 27. Gallery Photo(46).jpg|The Mark 28, also known as "Jack", a Radiation-Zone Suit. Photo(100).JPG| Photo(681).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors